Pranked
by OnceUponANaley
Summary: Nathan is an NBA Star and Haley is a singer/song writer. The couple has been dating for almost two years and on this night decided to play pranks on each other. Inspired by prank vs prank video. This is my first story, I am bad at summaries so just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings** all, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me in the reviews. This story was inspired by a prankvsprank video, if you dont watch their youtube videos go check it out. This story is mostly fluff. It wont be the best story you have ever read, but hopefully it isnt the worst lol.**

**I am not Mark and I dont own a damn thing**

It had been 4 days since Haley had seen Nathan. The time apart may be ideal for some girlfriends but seeing as the young couple had just gotten back together after 4 and a half years of estrangement the separation was killing her.

Nathan and Haley Scott are not your average boyfriend and girlfriend. They briefly dated in high school before they went their separate ways for college. Nathan attended Duke University on a basketball scholarship and Haley studied literature at Stanford. During their freshman year they would talk on the phone, text, Skype and even write letters to each other. As the years went on the communication dwindled down. By the time their senior year rolled around they had only spoken to one another during Christmas break, while they were both home from school.

Now, two years post graduation, the NBA star and Singer/Song writer were residents New York City and blissfully in love. It was a lot different than when they dated in the small town of Tree Hill, North Carolina. I mean people talked, well gossiped, about their relationship in high school. Nathan was the most popular guy in school and he was dating the quirky tutor/cheerleader that just moved up in the ranks of the cool kids. Yet it did not reach the caliber of how their relationship was being discussed now. They tried hard to stay out of the public eye but its hard to hide when the paparazzi has your address. The couple had been featured of the cover of every tabloid. There were countless pictures of them showing their affection for one another along with nasty stories that reports made up. Nonetheless, Nathan and Haley were happy. They were finally together and loved their careers.

4 days! 4 days! Haley couldn't believe that it had been four days and now she was finally going to be able to see the love of her life. She had been in the kitchen for the past hour slaving away on a welcome home meal for Nathan. Steak, potatoes and of course mac n cheese. Nathan loved Steak and she wanted it to be perfect for him. He had been playing so hard in the NBA Finals and she knew he was tired. After they ate dinner she plans on lighting candles and taking a hot bath with Nathan, then giving him a massage.

Gosh, just the thought of touching his body got her excited she needed to see him now. She picked up the phone, opened her call log and called the name at the top _Nathan 3_. After two short rings he answered.

"How's my girl?" Nathan asked

Haley instantly felt a tingle run through her body. Even his voice soothed her soul.

"She would be better if she was with you. How long until you get here?" Haley asked

Nathan let out a breath and didn't say anything, Haley instantly feared the worst.

"Nathan….." she scolded

Nathan slowly began "Look Hales, Im sorry but it looks like we are going to be staying another night"

"No, no no no no no, Nathan!" Haley yelled as she stomped her foot. She felt like a child that was promised ice cream only to be sent to bed without desert. "What the hell, you said you were coming home today. Its been over half a week and I need to see you, I miss you." She whined

"I miss you too, but there is nothing I can do. The team owner wants us to stay here in LA and do an interview for some late night show." Said Nathan

There was silence, Nathan felt awful he knew he was torturing Haley. After a few seconds of silence he heard sniffles on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Haley don't cry, please I was..."

"I am obligated to cry," she said in a distressed tone. "I have been without you for 4 days. I was looking forward to seeing you tonight. I made this big dinner and bought all these candles." She let out a sniffle and wiped her tear. "All I wanted was to welcome you home with a nice meal, hot bath and massage. Ugh, stupid interview." She sniffled again.

"Haley, I am so sorry." Was all Nathan could say.

"Yeah well, you should be.' Haley snapped out.

" Or should I?...because I pranked you." Nathan yelled

"What?"

"I'm just kidding, we just landed and I should be at your place in the next 45 minutes. You know I thought you would be upset but I wasn't expecting tears." Nathan could barely control his laughter.

"Nathan Royal Scott that is the meanest thing you have ever done to me. I can't believe you." Haley was furious with Nathan. Why did he think it was ok to play with her emotions? " Are you serious? I am hurt, I really am. I would hate you right now if I didn't love you so much.

"You must really love me too. Steak, a hot bath and a massage, I have the best girlfriend in the world.

"Had, you had a girlfriend and now you have no steak either." Haley was still 38 hot

" That's fine I was looking the most forward to the bath anyway." Nathans laughter began to subside. "Look I have to get in the car, I will see you soon and I hope that by the time I get there you will have forgiven me and I am greeted with that gorgeous smile of yours." Nathan loved to see that girl smile. She could get him to do anything as long as she threw a smile in.

"Oh you thought I was kidding? Do not show up at my apartment, I do not want to see you. I am going to invite Brooke over and we are going to eat your steak." Haley had begun to calm down, she could never stay mad at him. He was the love of her life and she desperately wanted to see him, even if he was being a jerk.

It was then that Haley thought "_I am going to get him back, but how? "_ It had to be good she wanted to see Nathan spaz out. Perhaps she would pretend she has been cheating on him. _Nah, that's too much plus he would never believe it. _Put olive oil on the kitchen floor and have him bust his butt! _Oh I cant do that, it's the finals and if he got seriously injured I wouldn't be able to live with myself._

"Oh come on baby your not that upset are you? I'm sorry, let me come over so I can make it up to you with a big hug and a kiss." Nathan began to speak to her sweetly.

That's when she got it! She was going to prank him and it was going to blow his mind.

"Fine, but only because I really need a hug…from you." Haley was a sucker for Nathan and his bear hugs. He would scoop her up and hug her tight. In those moments she felt safe and like their hearts were one. Nathan would squeeze her so there were no gaps in between them and she truly felt like they were meshing.

"That's my girl, I will be there soon."

With that Nathan ended the call. On the other end Haley was elated, not just because Nathan was on his way to her but because she was going to pull the most amazing prank ever.

* * *

_Knock Knock, _ Haley jumped when she heard the sound and immediately became nervous. She laughed at herself for feeling so silly, it was just Nathan and yet she felt like a middle school girl with a crush. As she walked to the door she began fixing her hair to make sure she looked presentable. She took a deep breath before she put her hand on the knob and opened the door.

There he was, standing, well towering over her, looking like a Greek God. His beautiful blue eyes were invading her brown ones. He was admiring her like she was the Mona Lisa and she began to become self-conscious. He had on a pair of jeans with a dark green shirt on and black jacket. In one hand was a duffle bag and the other was holding a bag that looked as if it had a gift in it. Gosh did she love his body. His muscles were big but not bulky, his hair was dark and helped bring out his eyes and his jawline looked like Donatello himself had crafted it. She suddenly felt the need to become one with him.

"Hi." Haley said in a weak yet longing voice

With that Nathan dropped his bags and wrapped Haley in his arms sweeping her off the floor and into a bear hug. Haley let out a squeal and followed suite and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh baby, I missed you so much, are you still upset with me?" He walked further into the apartment and spun them around moving them towards the couch. He lowered his body so she was lying on the couch and he was above her. He buried his face in her neck and said in a pleading, semi whiney voice "Hales, Im sorry, will you please forgive me?" Haley was now giggling at her boyfriends' antics, he may come off as an arrogant ass to the world but he was always sweet with her.

Haley began to fake contemplate then said "Only if you kiss me."

Nathan lifted his head and starred down at her. He admired her beauty; she had such soft features with even softer lips. He moved a piece of her honey brown hair out of her face and bore his eyes into hers before he dove down and placed his lips on hers. They both closed their eyes and became fully engaged in the passionate moment. The kiss was slow and tender, each one taking their time to fully appreciate one another. After breaking apart two or three times Haley's eyes were still closed as she said, "forgiven."

"I love you" Nathan said in a soft voice looking down on her.

"Say it again" Haley demanded in a whisper.

" I Love You" he said with a kiss between each word.

After a few moments of just laying there together in a comfortable silence, Haley stated that they should probably close the front door and go to the kitchen so they could eat. Although Nathan protested they eventually got up from the couch. Haley dished out their food onto plates while Nathan washed up for dinner. He insisted that they sit on the floor of the living room and eat so Haley laid out a blanket and they were now eating and enjoying some red wine. They were both on their stomachs facing one another.

"Hales, this is amazing. I have been dreaming of your cooking since I left."

"Thanks Nate, I am glad you like it. You know there's desert too," Haley said.

"The only desert I want is you."

Haley blushed, Nathan found it funny that he and Haley have shared so many intimate moments and she still go shy around him.

"I have a surprise for you too Hales. Its in the bag I brought in" Nathan said while chewing on a piece of steak.

Haley immediately perked up and moved her body so she was sitting criss cross applesauce and clapped her hands.

"Yay, where is it? I want to open it now." Haley said excitedly

"Not yet baby, when the time is right I will let you open it. Maybe after that massage you promised me." Nathan said with a raised eyebrow.

Haley swatted him on the arm, "No fair, why even bring it up and get me all excited?"

"You're right that was my fault."

Haley then remembered that she had planned on pranking Nathan and knew that this was the time to do it. She had a quick convo with herself debating on whether or not she still wanted to go through with it. She didn't want to ruin their perfect night but Nathan needed to get what was coming for him. So she built up her nerve and began her act.

"Speaking of surprises there is something I have to tell you." Haley said with a cheeky yet nervous look.

"Uh oh, should I be scared? You look a little…. nervous." Nathan sat up and looked at his girlfriend

"Well that depends, uh, this is hard for me to say." Haley was trying hard not to laugh and put her head down to avoid Nathans gaze.

"Babe whats up? Just say it." Nathan said with a smile as he reached to pull her chin up.

She slowly began "Well while you were gone I kind of found out that….." Haley locked her eyes shut and said "I'm….pregnant." She then slowly opened one eye to see Nathan sitting there in complete and utter shock. He looked like a freeze ray had shot him. Haley almost spilled the beans by breaking character and letting out a roar of a laugh but Nathan suddenly spoke up.

"Pregnant? You're, I mean we are having a baby? I am going to be a dad?" He directed his questions towards her but the way the words came out it sounded like he was trying register the news and convince himself. "Were going to have a baby?" He looked up at her with a small smile beginning to grow on his face.

"Yeah" Haley said as she shrugged her shoulders in a cute manner.

Nathan was still sitting across from her trying to let this all sink in "Are you sure? Did you go to the doctor? How long have you been pregnant?" Nathan had all these questions

"I took a test Nate." Haley simply stated

"You took a test without me, when?" Nathan looked truly hurt

" Well I wasn't expecting it to be positive, Brooke and I were talking about how I had been emotional lately and remember I was telling you that I was late and…"

Nathan cut her off " I can't believe Brooke knew before me. When did you take it?"

"Like three days before you left for LA."

"Haley! Why didn't you tell me?" Now Nathan looked really hurt

"I didn't want to upset you right before the biggest game of your career." Haley was really starting to get into this. Maybe she should think about acting in between albums

"Upset, Hales this is the best thing to ever happen to me, other than you. I am just a little shocked right now but I love you and I already love our baby." Nathan got on his knees and walked over to Haley and hugged her. He then lifted her chin and kissed her.

"But we don't live together and were not even married. I want to be married before we have kids." Said Haley with a pout on her face

"Well so did I but it doesn't seem like its going to work out that way." Nathan sat back down had concerned look on his face. "We need to schedule an appointment with the doctor ASAP. We have to make sure everything is normal and get you some vitamins." He took a deep breath, "I am going to be a dad and you Haley James are going to be my Baby Mama." He reached up and kissed her and pulled her down so she was snuggled into his side.

Now Haley knew it was time to tell him it was a joke.. Nathan was actually excited and she knew she had let the prank go on for too long. She was just about to tell him it was a joke when…

"Haley, what the hell you cant drink wine anymore. Its bad for the baby."

She looked at him and saw that he was starring at the wine glasses that were next to the plates.

"Oh my gosh you are right." She said in a surprised voice

She crawled over to the wine glasses and chugged hers. Nathan was about to go crazy when Haley stated. "Good thing there is no baby."

Nathan just looked confused "What?"

"I'm not pregnant, I pranked you!" Haley was laughing uncontrollably. You should of seen your face, you had a million emotions wash over you in the span of 5 minutes.

"You're not pregnant?" Haley shook her head no " Are you sure? What about your period, you said you were late"

"It came a few days later I just never told you." Haley felt great she pranked Nathan and it was epic

"I cant believe this." Nathan sat there for a few seconds before slowly getting up and walking out the room

"Hey, where are you going? Wait for me" Haley asked as she got up and followed him

Nathan walked into the kitchen and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. Haley was hot on his trail giggling away. After he closed the refrigerator door and turned around to walk away Haley grabbed his arm.

"Nate stop, I have to see your face." Nathan snatched his arm away from her.

"Here Haley, here is my face and I am not laughing." He turned around and stalked away to her bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

Haley then realized that this might have been a bad idea. She knew that Nathan was getting excited but she didn't know he would be this upset when she revealed that it was a prank. She decided to give him a minute to calm down before she went into the room so she put away their dirty dishes and packed away the leftovers. While she did that she contemplated on how things would be different if she were on the other side of the prank. She admitted to her self that she would have been hurt if Nathan did that to her. She decided that it was time to go check on him.

Haley softly knocked on the door and peeked her head in. Nathan was lying on the bed with his torso leaning against the headboard, he was looking through his phone at various emails and social media sites.

"Can I come in?" Haley asked

Without looking up Nathan said, "Its your room"

With that Haley walked over to the bed and sat at the end of the bed facing him. She didn't know what to say and he obviously didn't want to talk to her. Haley hesitantly reached her hand out and pushed Nathans hand down so his phone was now on the bed and he looked up at her. In a panic Haley sent him a big smile because she honestly didn't know what to say. Nathan knew Haley all to well and that smile meant that she want to talk about what happened but didn't know where to start. An uncontrollable smirk had formed on Nathans face and he let out a small laugh then rubbed his hands from his hair to his face.

"What's on your mind Nate?" Haley said

Nathan sunk his head down, shook it from left to right and then looked up at her. " I over reacted. It was a good prank and you got me."

"Nathan do not apologize for your reaction. However you felt in that moment is important to me. I feel like the worst person in the world for making you feel like you had to get away from me or that my actions made you sad." Said Haley in a meaningful manner

"You know at first I was shocked, then I was excited and quickly after that I was terrified and then I looked at you and I remembered that I was sitting in front of Haley James." Nathan said looking at Haley intently

"Well what does that mean?" she asked in a self-conscious tone

He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it before saying "That means that everything is going to be all right. Haley I need you to survive in this world, I would be lost without you. I knew that no matter what I was scared of ,whether it be not knowing how to change a diaper, or giving he or she the sex talk or freaking out after they break their first bone, it would be ok because you would be there. You are my everything and you being Haley James, the amazing woman that you are well it would be wrong if nobody else in the world got to experience your unconditional love. Truthfully,f sometimes I think that I am not worthy of your love or that someone else will come along and take you away from me" Haley began to feel tears forming in her eyes as Nathan continued "Its just that when you said that it was a joke and we weren't going to have a baby I was hurt. I felt like this baby was going to be the final piece to our puzzle. The piece that will always keep you and I connected. So yeah I was sad because I actually do want to have babies with you and start to build a family. But I was also sad because that final piece to the puzzle disappeared like that. It made me think, we could be done in the blink of an eye too.

Haley had to so many things going through her head. Yet all she wanted to do was kiss Nathan and she did. It was short yet rough, a kiss to let him know that she was there and she wasn't going anywhere.

"First things first, I didn't know that you would be that excited and I am sorry for giving you a dream and then taking it away from you. Second, I do not want to ever hear you say that you think someone will steal me away from you." Nathan had a small smile on his face and Haley gave him one back "Baby this is it for me, you are it for me. Don't you get it? If I had to choose between the sun and you, it would be you every time. I am not going anywhere, what do I have to do to prove that to you?" Haley's eyes searched Nathans for an answer.

"Nothing Haley, you don't have to do a thing." With that he attacked her. He push e her back so he was lying on top of her, his face hovered hers as he rubbed his nose with hers.

"I will never pull a prank like that again, I promise." Haley said to him

He gave her a light kiss on the lips "You're so beautiful"

"Nathan" Haley said bashfully

"Give me a daughter that's just like you. So every time I look in her eyes, I will be reminded of her perfect mother.

"Oh Scott you know all the right things to say." Haley kissed Nathan and this one was full of passion. After a few seconds Nathans tongue slipped into Haley's mouth and began to explore her. Haley began to feel her heart become full with love and she wanted Nathan physically.

"Nathan, I need you." Nathan knew exactly what she was talking about and slowly moved one of his hands down her body. He started at her face; he slowly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He then slid his hand down her neck and made it to her breast. He now had a grin on his face. He loved breast, especially Haley's perfectly perky size b breast. He massaged them for a few seconds as his member began to grow in his jeans. He let out a small grunt and Haley knew exactly why. He continued on his journey and stopped when he reached her stomach. He lifted her shirt and exposed her belly he rubbed a few circles and then leaned down and kissed it "One Day." Nathan said. This gave Haley butterflies. Nathan then pulled Haley up and removed her shirt and bra leaving her exposed. He instantly feel into a trance starting at her breast and the need to suck them became to much to bare so he lovingly made her left breast his. He sucked, nibbled and devoured her left breast as he massaged her right. Haley soon let out a whisper "Nate, I need you now."

Nathan laughed at his girlfriends' sweet demand and began stripping of his clothes. Once he was free he looked at Haley who removed her pants and was lying there waiting for him with a shy yet sultry look.

"Come on daddy, make me your baby mama." Haley had to laugh at herself for that one. Nathan grinned and jumped on the bed landing above her. He reached his hand down at her center and could feel her desire for him.

"Baby, you are soaked." He said with lust on his voice

"Only for you" she stated.

Nathan kissed her one more time before he slowly inserted his member into Haley. Neither of them had felt better in their entire life. After four long days this is exactly what they both needed, to be one with each other. Haley let out a load moan causing Nathan to close his eyes and relish in the moment. Nathan slowly started to move himself in her; the pace was slow but soon escalated to quick and hard pumps. They were both sweating and Haley began to claw at Nathans back due to the high level of pleasure. In a split second Nathan stopped all movements.

"Wha, whats wrong? Don't stop please." Haley said in a deprived manner

"Baby I have to or I wont last" Nathan said out of breath

"Haven't you ever heard of round two?" Haley laughed

Nathan removed himself from her and sat with his back against the headboard, he looked exhausted. Haley got up and on her knees and had the look of pure lust in her eyes.

"Oh no, we are not taking a break, I waited four days. That," she said looking at Nathans fully erect member " is mine and I want it now."

Nathan raised an eyebrow "Oh its your huh?" Haley shook her head yes "Well come and get it."

She crawled over to Nathan and straddled his body placing his throbbing penis at her center. Haley looked him in the eyes as she lowered herself onto him and said "Its mine, you are mine and I want both of you now."

"Ah fuck baby, not dirty talk, I wont last. Not even a minute" Nathan said

Haley then began to move her hips up and down and side-to-side so Nathan could feel all of her. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder, not hard enough to hurt her but so she knew the effect she was having on him. He needed to do something to keep himself from coming undone.

"You like that baby?" she asked as he shook his head yes while still nibbling on her shoulder.

She squeezed her muscles so that her walls were even tighter around his cock. Nathan sprung his head up and grabbed her face roughly his hand so his thumb was on one cheek and the other four on the other "Stop that!" he demanded

"No" Haley said unnerved by his actions and began to move faster.

"Please Haley." Nathan said in a strained voice. Haley unclenched herself but continued to ride him and he let go of her face. Nathan leaned back against the headboard, but Haley then did something that was bound to have him explode in any second.

She said, "I love you"

"Say it again" he said as his blue eyes became dark.

"I love you," She said slowly. Nathans leg began to tremble and she knew he was on the verge of climaxing. His face began to scrunch and he put each of his hands on her breast. Haley knew this was it so she said it again.

"I love you Nathan Scott." and with those five words he released himself into her.

Nathan came with a loud grunt, the warm liquid spilling into Haley. His reaction allowed her to come undone and she joined her boyfriend on his ride to utopia. He removed his hands from her breast and pulled her to him. Their sweaty bodies were held together. They were both panting and seeing stars. Nathan began to kiss Haley anywhere he could without moving to show his appreciation. Nathan finally leaned back and looked at Haley. "Are you ok?" he asked. She shook her head yes and unhooked herself from him. She then got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Nathan looked at her clad body walk away in confusion.

"Hey, where are you going?" Nathan asked

Haley never replied and Nathan looked at the bathroom door in puzzlement for another minute. Just as he was about to get up Haley walked back in. She put on Nathans shirt and then lifted the comforter and went under the covers with Nathan following behind her. They were snuggled up with Haley resting under Nathans arm.

"I was kind of hurt, I didn't think you were coming back for a minute there." Said Nathan

"Well I didn't want your kids all over my sheets so I had to take them to the pool." Haley said flashing a bright smile at Nathan.

"Ha ha, that was gross and extremely funny at the same time." Said Nathan " So, how about that hot bath?" he asked

"After you give me my surprise." Haley stated with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Oh you remember?" Nathan gave her a small laugh " I think I am going to wait and give it to you later." He could tell from the look on Haley's' face that she was about to argue with him. Before she could say a word he put his index finger on her lips to quite her. "I want tog give it to you at the perfect moment."

"argh" Haley grunted.

The rest of the night was filled with romance. They skipped the bath but Haley followed through in giving Nathan a massage. He deserved it after all. He had one day off before his next game and she knew his coach was going to put him through hell the next day. Haley didn't know much about basketball but she did know that Nathan was going to be announced the NBA's MVP at the end of the conference. She was so proud of him. He came from a small town in North Carolina and was about to become the most valuable player in the worlds best basketball association.

* * *

It was the next morning , the sun was shining brightly outside and trying hard to fight past Haley's curtains. Haley had been awake for the past fifteen minutes but just decided to open her eyes.

"Good Morning" Nathan said with his eyes closed.

He was lying on his stomach with his head facing Haley. They would always start off sleeping in a comfortable cuddle, but Nathan was a wild sleeper, so their positions changed throughout the night.

"How did you know I was awake." She asked

" I could feel you thinking." He stated simply

"and what was I thinking about?"

"Me" he said finally opening his eyes

" Good guess, Mr. Know It All." She said with a small laugh

Nathan turned so he was lying on is back and he pulled Haley so her stomach was on his side and her left leg was laid over his.

"What's your day looking like, you goof?" he asked

"Well, I have to be at the studio by 9. That band I was telling you about is going to be recording the new song I wrote. Then MTV is coming to the studio to interview me at 1." She listed

"Oh man, I was hoping we could have lunch together. I guess I will have to take my other girlfriend." Nathan said trying to be funny

"Tell Skills I said hey."

"Funny" Nathan deadpanned.

It was now 1pm and Nathan had just gotten out of practice. He showered up in the locker room and was ready to head out and grab some lunch. He really wanted to eat at his and Haley's "spot". It was a mom and pop gyro restaurant called Ya-Ya's When they were both new to the city that was where they met at on their first date . Afterwards they went to a Yankees game and enjoyed beer and popcorn. Things were much simpler then. This was before Haley released her first album and Nathan was new to the Knicks so nobody recognized him except for a few die-hard Knicks fans. They were able to go out and enjoy a peaceful day together without any major interruptions. Whenever they wanted to feel like normal twenty four year olds they would disguise themselves and got to Ya-Ya's.

Lately the couple had been in the papers more than normal. Haley was no longer promoting her album so she was in New York more often roaming the streets and Nathan was about to be named MVP so the press was all over him. He desperately needed to feel normal so he decided to grab some gyros and surprise Haley at the studio.

Nathan arrived at Red Bedroom Records, threw a head nod at the lobby security and pressed the button to send for the elevator. He knew Haley was going to freak that he was there. She banned him from the building back when they first started dating. Haley said that Nathan made her nervous and she couldn't work around him. Every now and again Nathan would sneak attack her but most of the time he respected her wishes; today was not one of those days.

Nathan got off the elevator on the 35th floor and stalked over to Haleys studio with a huge grin on his face. The red light above the door wasn't on so he knew they weren't recoding and he could enter. He opened the door very quietly in hopes that he could surprise her with a bear hug. When Nathan fully opened the door he saw two cameras set up; one on Haley and the other on a MTV correspondent that he recognized from TV. It had slipped his mind that she had an interview today, but he probably still would of shown up, even if he did remember.

Haley was in the middle of answering a question when she noticed the interviewers fixated eyes on the door. She hesitantly turned around to see Nathan coming through the door. Her face immediately broke into a wide smile until she remembered that he was ruining the interview.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" she asked in a shocked tone

He held up the white greasy bag. "Lunch" he said with a shrug

Haley turned around to face the correspondent. "I am so sorry. He is actually banned from the building I don't even know why they let him in." Turning her head to look at Nathan with the last statement

"Well before you call security can I just say what a big fan I am Mr. Scott." Said the interviewer. "I have lived in New York for the past seven years and I have been waiting on a championship. I definitely think you are they guy that is going to get it for us.

Nathan stepped forward to shake his hand. "Thank you that means a lot….."

"Drew"

"Drew and please call me Nathan" Nathan repeated before looking at Haley "See Drew appreciates me."

"Yeah yeah, hey do you mind if we get five minutes?" Haley asked Drew

"Sure"

With that Haley took the food from Nathans hand and placed it on the table. She then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the room.

"Nathan what are you doing here? You know I cant work with you around." Said Haley exasperated

"I brought Ya'Ya's. I wanted to see you, I was feeling overwhelmed."

Haley then calmed down when she saw that Nathan looked a little tense. She reached out and held onto Nathans upper left arm.

"I'm sorry baby whats wrong?"

"It's just, getting to me. There is a lot of pressure on me to win this game and I don't know if I can do it. This is only my second year in the league and lately I haven't been feeling like I am enough, you know. You are the only person that makes me feel like that so I had to see you." Nathan let it out and instantly felt better.

"You have to be kidding. You, Nathan Scott are the most capable man I have ever met. You have overcome adversity so many times in your life and you playing in the finals and being honored as the leagues best player is not by chance. Gosh Nate, you have worked so hard to get here and I know you feel a lot of pressure to win **and, I know you will,** but if you don't nothing will change. You will still be some little boys inspiration, your teammates and coach will still love you. Everything that has happened to you in the past two years has been a gain; you have nothing to lose."

"Not even you?" he asked

Haley slapped his arm and pointed her index finger at him. "What did I tell you about that." She warned

"There's just one more thing," he said

Haley looked at him urging him to continue

"Kiss me."

Haley threw herself forward crashing her lips onto his and began to kiss him fiercely. Nathan soon used his tongue to trace Haley's bottom lip asking her for access. She parted her lips and Nathan could barely contain himself. He let out a soft moan and tightened his hands that were around her waist. Haley broke the kiss gasping for air. "I love you," she said with her eyes closed

Like clockwork Nathan said, "Say it again"

Haley opened her eyes and looked into his ocean blue ones "I Love You Nathan Scott"

Just then one of the MTV crewmembers poked his head out the door. "He guys, Haley's mic is still on. I would of came out sooner but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Sorry" like that he was gone.

Haley looked up at Nathan who was laughing at the deep red that washed over Haleys body. She buried her head into his chest and he hugged her tight. "I guess this is our life now" he said

Haley simply moaned in annoyance, as they slowly walked back into the studio.

**So thats it folks. It ended kind of abruptly, but hey I am new to this. If you want to find out what Haleys surprise is write a review. If enough people like the story I will add another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**xo1998xo, Giest (lol) and GottaLuvNaley thank you for the support. I wrote this just for you guys, thanks for sharing your thought. I hope you like this chapter :)**

This was it, there were 14 seconds left on the clock and the New York Knicks were down by 3 points. The Staples center was packed, it was filled with mostly Laker fans but there was a great amount of Knickerbocker supporters in the crowd. Haley was sitting 2 rows from the floor next to Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Quinn,Clay, Karen, Deb and Keith. They had the option of sitting in the box with all executives and billionaires but they came to games to scream and shout not sip champagne. She was grateful that their friends and family were able to make Nathans game all the way out in LA; she knew he appreciated the support. She looked at the clock and became nervous; she knew that if Nathan lost this game he would be devastated. One of Nathans teammates Tony Battle was out of bounds and throwing the ball in so they could continue the game. He threw the ball to skills who caught it with ease and made his way down to their side of the court while his teammates were setting up a formation. Skills threw some fingers in the air to identify which play he was going to use, within two seconds Battle came running to the other side of the court, when he got to Nathan, Nathan took off. Tony then blocked Nathans defender freeing him for a three point shot. Nathan caught the pass from Skills, dribbled once then shot the ball aiming for the basket. As soon as the ball left his fingertips an opponent knocked him to the ground. The whistle blew and a foul was called the same moment the ball went into the hoop. The stands went crazy, some were cheering and others were saying the ref made a bad call. The Knicks and Lakers were now tied; if Nathan made his free throws they would win the championship. Nathan lined up at the free throw line. At this moment every single shot he had ever made replayed in his mind. He knew he could do this and this was his moment of truth. Nathan dribbled the ball twice, lifted his hands, blew out a breath then took the shot that could change his life forever. It felt like it took 15 minutes but eventually the ball made it to the rim circled around and finally fell in. The arena went crazy, fans were jumping up and down, drinks were spilling and chants were being recited. Haley and Brooke turned to one another, screamed and embraced in a tight hug. The Knicks may be up by one but Nathan still had another shot and there was still 6 seconds on the clock, the game was not over. Nathan lifted his arm for next shot and it went in. The Lakers immediately grabbed the ball and threw it back in bounds; they made their way down the court 6 seconds, 5 seconds they passed the ball to Kobe Bryant 4 seconds, 3 seconds he decided to go for the three. The ball was sailing threw the air and the arena was silent. 2 seconds, 1 second Kobe Bryant misses the final shot of the game and the New York Knicks are the Champions of this seasons National Basketball Association. Nathan fell to his knees and his teammates piled on him in celebration. Blue and Orange balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling, and after the team got up from the court they were presented with Championship T Shirts and hats. It was a glorious moment for Nathan. Everything he ever did lead up to this moment right here and right now. He wished Haley were near him so he could give her a big hug, but his teammates would have to suffice.

* * *

After they were presented with awards, the team was scheduled to do individual post game interviews. Nathan walked out and up to the table where he would be interviewed. The reporters began to applaud as he sat at the table that held the Championship trophy and his MVP trophy. He had a big smile on his face and he was feeling great. Nathan answered about seven questions when a reporter announced that this would be the last one.

"Nathan, what do you plan on doing now that the season is over? How will you celebrate?" The reporter asked

"Well tonight I plan on sleeping well into the next day." He chuckled " I am just kidding. A big group of family and friends came out to support me tonight so for the next couple of days I will be spending time with them." He stopped looked down and then continued. "As far as enjoying post season freedom, I think I am going to plan a trip for my fiancé and I. She has been so supportive of me and took the backseat in the months leading up to the championship and she deserves some attention."

"I am sorry did you say fiancé? Are you engaged to Haley James?" the reporter asked.

All the microphones in the room drew in closer and the room was waiting on a response.

"I thought you said that was the last question." Nathan laughed at how intrigued the reporters were "Yes, Haley James and I are engaged to be married and I am the luckiest man alive."

Another reporter spoke up "When and how did you propose?"

"Haley and I haven't discussed whether or not we are going to share that information. As a matter of a fact I wasn't even suppose to say anything about the engagement but obviously I couldn't contain myself. So until we decide if we are going to discuss the proposal with the press I will keep that to myself." Nathan continued, "Before I leave I just wanted to thank all of my fans who have sent me letters, tweets and all kinds of encouragement. The owners and coaches on the New York Knicks who took a chance on a knucklehead kid from North Carolina and of course my teammates who have become my brothers. I would also be an awful person if I did not say thank you to my high school coach Whitey Durham who believed in me even though I didn't deserve his time of day. My father who although at times pushed me too hard knew the long-term effect it would have on me. Lucas and Uncle Keith, thanks for reminding me about the love of the game. To my mother Deb and second mom Karen thank you for being a shoulder to lean on. I am a very stubborn man with strong opinions and the people I call my friends have put up with that for years and I couldn't ask for a better group , I am forever thankful for you. To the love of my life Haley " Nathan paused and it looked as though he was gathering the right words to say wile getting in touch with his emotions " I tell you all the time that I would be lost without you, sometimes I don't think you know how much truth is behind that statement. You have never given up on me and you saw things in me that I did not see in myself. Thank you and I love you, Always and Forever" Nathan gave the reporters a wave and got up from the table.

* * *

The next morning Nathan woke up and slowly opened his eyes, he then remembered that he was in a hotel room in Los Angeles. His first reaction was to reach out for Haley, but felt nothing. He began to get up and try and search for her but there was no luck. His body was weak and he flopped back down on the bed. Last night was the fight for his life and his body was taking a toll.

Just then Haley walked into the hotel room. She quietly closed the door and tipped toed trying not to wake Nathan. She was soaking wet and wearing a bikini seeing as she just slipped her cover up off when she walked in the door, her hair curly and sticking to her body. Nathan let out a loud moan to let her know he was awake. Haley turned her head to face him and then got excited. She knew it was wrong for her to do but she jumped on the bed and flopped onto Nathans bare back.

"Good Morning!" Haley Screamed

"Aaaahhh" Nathan screamed. Haley made his warm back freezing cold

She laid flat on his back "I'm sorry, I know I am wet but I have been waiting for my superstar fiancé to wake up. Its 12:30pm"

With the word fiancé Nathan found all of his strength. He flipped over so Haley was straddling him.

"So how long until you think we will be in the headlines?"

"You are behind on the times coma boy. We are on the cover of all the gossip magazines, the topic of discussion on all the radio morning shows and there will be a segment on relationship and how we have "overcome struggles" tonight on E News. Apparently they have a scoop from an inside source " Haley said with fake joy

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell the world that you are off limits" Nathan said with a frown

"Its ok, now I get to wear my ring in public, but we are going to have to make a formal statement for the press. They are already making up stories about how you proposed. One tabloid said it was on the Eiffel Tower, another said we have been engaged since Christmas."

"Where is your ring?" Nathan asked kissing her left hand

"I left it in New York seeing as I thought it was secret."

Nathan continued to kiss her knuckles.

"Come on Nate, let's get dressed and meet your family for lunch. You already missed the pool."

"But I want you for lunch" Nathan said as he pulled Haley down onto him kissing her senseless. Nathan reached behind Haley and unhooked her bikini top then slowly ran his hands down her back until her reached her bottoms then started pulling them down.

"Why do I always fall for you?" Haley asked. Nathan was too busy peppering her with kisses to answer. Once she was naked Haley slowly began to stand up and walk sexily toward the mini bar.

"Haley, where are you going?" he asked

She reached the mini bar and stood there naked starring at Nathan.

"Take your boxers off." She said. There was no questioning he simply followed her command. Haley began to get herself a glass and added ice cubes to it. "You know, you were a bad boy last night." She was now adding a shot of whiskey and a splash of coke. Nathan could feel his cock growing; he loved when Haley took charge "Last night you told the entire world that we were engaged without running it by be." She took a big gulp of the whiskey "Now normally I would be upset about you spilling such big news to the press but surprisingly I am happy." She took the last shot, she started walking toward him and Nathan was halfway hard " You see it kind of turned me on." Haley licked her lips and Nathan became fully erect. " Kind of like how you are now" Her eyes made a B line for his cock. "I love when you tell the world how much you love me and it makes me want to do something special for you."

Nathan was looking at Haley in pure desire, hanging on to every word that fell off of those sexy lips. Haley was parading her body around the hotel room and Nathan wanted to touch every part of her, but in this moment he was scared to move he wanted to soak up this visual. Haley made her way to the edge of the bed and put her glass on the nightstand. Nathan was now fixated on her breast and was about to reach out and touch them when Haley said "Lay Down and don't you even think about touching me."

Nathan did as he was told and laid in the middle of the bed with his head resting on a pillow.

"Put your hands under your head." Nathan did as he was told. Haley then straddled him and was on her knees, she let her hair down and it flowed down her body. She felt stupid, self-conscious and had no idea what she was going to do next but she really wanted to put on a show for Nathan so she put her feelings aside.

" Oh Go.." Nathan began

"No talking" Haley snapped. This caused Nathan to smirk up at her. Haley reached in between her legs and grabbed Nathans cock. She slowly began to pump it and Nathan let out a sigh.

"You know, I have always wondered what I taste like." Haley said with a cute expression on her face. She slide her hand down Nathans cock to hold him still and then slowly slipped him inside of her.

"oohhh" Nathan let out a grunt

"Now Nathan, what did I say?" She questioned him. Haley then lifted herself off of him and then right back down. She did this five times "That should do it"

Haley then did the sexiest thing Nathan had ever seen; she spread his legs knelt in between them then lowered her lips onto his throbbing wet dick. Haley sucked his head for a few seconds and hummed. "I taste amazing" she said. She then began to work furiously on his entire shaft as her hands worked on his balls.

"Oh my gosh, Haley." Nathan said in pure fulfillment

"Be quite or I am going to have to put you to work." With that Haley straddled over him again and dipped in and out of him five more times before sucking herself off of him. "Who knew I was this sweet." Haley eyed Nathan as she continued to suck him up. He looked like he was in agony.

"Since you have been a good boy, I will let you taste some.' Haley then positioned her body so that her center was above his face. " You may now use your hands, but only on my waste and below'. Nathan grinned and began to rub his thumb on Haleys clit, he was going to enjoy this 69. He slipped tow fingers in her and began to flick at her g spot, which cause her to twitch; he then began to eat her center. After Haley was over her shock, she got back to work on his cock.

Haley was soaking and Nathan loved it. He lapped up every bit of her. While eating her out was great he wanted to be inside of her. Nathan shocked Haley by grabbing her waist and lifting her so he could slide out from under her. Haley screamed in shock. "Sorry baby but I need to be inside of you now." Nathan got on his knees and then positioned Haley so her knees were bent; he was going to give it to her doggy style.

Within 2 seconds Nathan was inside of her. He took a second to become accustomed to his new position. Seconds later he began to grove his hips and was pumping in and out of her.

"Oh Nathan, don't stop." Haley said

"You like that?" he asked her

Haley didn't say anything until another minute rolled by, she was too busy panting.

"Nathan Oh God," Haley said in a very loud tone "I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum all over your dick, don't stop."

Nathan could feel all of her juices spilling out of her, she had came hard. He was close, " I am right behind you Baby, just another minute."

When Nathan said that, Haley quickly moved and he slipped out of her. He was about to protest but he saw her reach for the night stand and take a sip from her glass. She then began to suck his throbbing dick. Nathan was in shock, Haley had a piece of ice in her mouth and it created a whole new sensation. Going from her warm folds to ice cold lips made him cum immediately.

"Oh Shit, Holy Fuck." Nathan screamed

Haley made sure to get all of his fluids before she stopped sucking and swallowed. Licking her lips after. Nathan collapsed on the bed. "Haley, where did you, who taught…never mind" he was too out of it to care.

Haley giggled, she slid up and kissed Nathan on the forehead then got out of bed, still naked. Come on, we have to meet everyone for lunch. She grabbed his arm and began to pull it. Attempting to drag him out of bed.

"Right now?" Nathan groaned, his body was so sore.

" Yes right now, you already missed breakfast and drinks at the pool." Haley said as she turned to get ready

"Oh so it's the liquid courage that has you acting naughty this morning. I love it when you take control like that." Nathan purred at Haley who blushed and quickly skipped into the bathroom trying to ignore his gaze. She turned on the water and hopped in the shower when she heard Nathan say "I don't get it, you are a vixen in the bedroom but as soon as I make a sexy comment towards you any other time you blush and run away in embarrassment. I don't get you Haley James." Nathan said speaking loudly over the shower

"Its one of my many mysterious qualities." Haley said, not knowing how to respond to his statement. It was true, she was a sex machine in the bed but outside of that discussing it made her nervous.

Nathan left it at that and got into the shower with Haley. They shared an innocent wash and then got ready to meet their family and friends for lunch.

* * *

Nathan, Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton, Quinn, Clay, Karen, Deb and Keith were all sitting at one of LA's best restaurants for lunch. They were on a rooftop over looking the city enjoying the fine dining. The place was rather trendy and filled with celebrities and high-powered millionaires. The conversation was lite and every one was all smiles in celebration of Nathans accomplishments. Karen couldn't hold back any longer and had to ask.

"So, you have told us about the engagement and we are all so happy for the both of you, but I am dying to know how Nathan popped the question."

Everyone was all ears, especially Brooke and Quinn who have been waiting to hear the story since Haley told them she was engaged. Nathan looked at Haley and then grabbed her hand, they both smiled at each other.

"You want to take this?" Haley asked

"Lets do it together" Nathan said and Haley replied, "Ok"

"Well, three nights ago when Nathan got back from the game here in LA he brought me back a gift but refused to give it to me until "The time was right" she said in his voice and everyone laughed

"She would of gotten it that night but Haley decided to play a prank on me and I wasn't to pleased with her." He said glaring at her and Haley shrugged her shoulders brushing it off "Anyway, she was all riled up about the gift so I decided to give it to her the next night."

Haley took over "So the next day we were both and decided that we would do something together for dinner…..

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I am still writing the proposal but I hope to post it before Wednesday night. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel as though I rushed writing this chapter because I was so excited and ready to get it out to you. I hope yoou dont hate it. I am debating on continuing the story. Maybe I will write a few epilogues. Perhaps the wedding, honeymoon, kids, maybe Nathan will get traded or Haley will go on tour. I will see what my mind creates. Anywho I hope you enjoy it.**

Haley took over "So the next day we were both and decided that we would do something together for dinner…..

_"Haley lets go, what's taking you so long? We are not going anywhere fancy." Nathan yelled as he sat on Haley's couch watching the highlights on Sports Center. _

_"I'm coming, I'm coming" Haley responded as she rounded the corner putting an earring in her ear. She was wearing a flowy skirt and a tight top with just enough cleavage. Her long hair was curly and her skin was glowing. You could tell it was May just by looking at Haley._

_"You look amazing." Nathan said mesmerized by her beauty. Everything about her was perfect. He loved the fact that she didn't have to do herself up to look gorgeous. Most of the girls he dated felt that they had to wear a pound of make up and show extra cleavage to get his attention. Haley didn't do any of that which was a big reason for his attraction to her in the first place. _

_Haley smiled greatly at Nathan and gracefully walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Thank you" she whispered as she slowly opened her eyes._

_Nathan looked quite handsome himself. He was wearing jeans and a fitted t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. It was the classic Nathan look; the only difference was he shaved his head for the final game earlier that morning. Haley didn't mind him with a buzz cut, he looked sexy with any hairstyle. She just preferred his hair longer so she has something to play with while they make out._

_"Come on" Haley said as she pulled Nathans hand. "The sooner we eat, the sooner I can open my present." _

_They made it down to the lobby of Haleys building and her doorman already had Nathans SUV pulled up and waiting on them. Nathan opened the door for her before he got in himself. The car ride was calm and quite. They enjoyed the comfortable silence before Haley spoke up about fifteen minutes into the ride. _

_"Where are we going?" she asked. She had been so ready to enjoy a night with her boyfriend that she forgot to ask where they would be eating._

_"It's a new restaurant."_

_"What is it called?" she asked_

_"Nathan and Haleys" he said as he looked at her and chuckled_

_"So you're not going to tell me?" she asked and he shook his head no_

_"But were here so you wont have to wonder for much longer."_

_Nathan pulled his SUV up to the curb and hopped out. He then walked around to open the door for her. She took in her surrounding and didn't see a restaurant on the block. _

_Nathan took her hand and walked into an apartment building. _

_"I'm confused" Haley said and she followed Nathan who was leading her to an elevator. He didn't say anything to her as they rode it al the way to the top floor. When the doors opened he walked down a hallway and to another door that read ROOF DO NOT ENTER. He opened the door and Haley stood in shock. The roof was decorated to look like a restaurant. There was a table for two set up, with food already on the table and lights were hung up around the building. There was soft music playing in the background, the ambiance was perfect. Haley finally looked beyond the set up and behold was the most amazing view of New York City. She was so taken aback, she didn't know what to do or say._

_"Nathan" she whispered as she continued to look around_

_"I wanted to recreate our fist date that Brooke set up for us. Its not perfect and I am missing a few elements but…."_

_"No its perfect and so are you." She said as she kissed him passionately. When the kiss finally broke she asked "Why are you doing this, what's the occasion?"_

_"No occasion, just love. Come on" Nathan led her to the table where he pulled out her chair and she sat down. He lifted a silver cover off of her plate to reveal her favorite food, mac n cheese. "…and for me, prime rib" as he lifted his cover._

_"This looks amazing, you're amazing. I cant believe you remembered all of this."_

_"I remember everything about you."_

_Haley's heart literally melted. She wondered why she was so lucky. She had a guy she loved and he treated her like a queen._

_The couple dined over conversation about family, music, basketball and fluffy love comments. After they finished eating Nathan asked Haley to dance with him and they circled around the roof for two songs. They were still in an embrace when Haley looked up at Nathan. _

_"Your heart is beating really fast." She said_

_"That's because I'm nervous" he responded_

_"Why are you nervous? Its just me"_

_"I am scared you wont like the gift I got you." Nathan replied_

_"I will be the judge of that"_

_Nathan walked over to the table and picked up the bag. He walked back over to her and shyly handed her the bag._

_"I got this made for you because I want you to wear it for the rest of your life, Always and Forever."_

_Haley looked at Nathan suspiciously. He was acting really weird; the gift couldn't be that off of the wall. She took out the tissue paper then reached in and pulled out a New York Knicks jersey._

_She began to giggle, "This is why you were nervous. Of course I will wear your jersey, but you do know that I have one already right?"_

_"Not this one, turn it around." _

_Haley unfolded the Jersey and lifted it up to see the back and it read "Mrs. Scott" above the 23. Haley was in shock her heart started to beat rapidly and she was speechless. She didn't know what this meant. She knew what she wanted it to mean but she doubted that was what Nathan meant by this. She pulled the jersey down to look at Nathan but he was gone. He cleared his throat and she looked down to see him on one knee._

_Haley gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes, was this really happening? She was shaking._

_"Haley, there are so many words that I could use to describe you. You are patient, kind, loving, absolutely beautiful, intelligent, gracefully, gorgeous, selfless, the list goes on." Nathan was speaking with his entire heart and it was showing on his face. " All of those characteristics are the reason that I fell madly in love with you. I knew that I loved you in high school, but being the punk that I was I never expressed it. I often think about all the time I wasted not being with you and I don't want to waste another minute." Nathan held up a black felt box and opened it to reveal a tasteful yet big diamond ring. _

_Haley's eyes filled with water and tears were streaming down her face. She was really shaking now. For the first time in her life she was having an outer body experience._

_"Haley, let me make up the last six years to you by creating a lifetime of love. Haley James, will you marry me?" Nathan held his breath. This was the most humbling moment in his life. He knew Haley was way out of his league and could have any guy in the world. He looked at her and waited for the response he had been dreaming of. _

_Haley couldn't contain her tears. She couldn't believe that he was in front of her asking for her hand in marriage. Haley desperately wanted to answer him but her mouth wouldn't move. A few seconds later she broke out of her spell and smiled brightly at the kneeling man before him. _

_"I love you so much" Haley said as she grabbed his hand pulling him up so she could hug him. He hugged her back but he wasn't sure what this hug meant. She was smiling but she still didn't answer his question. _

_"Hales, is that a yes?" He asked nervously_

_"Yes, yes I will marry you. There is nothing else I want more in the world than to be Mrs. Scott." Haley's said happily_

_"May I have your hand?" Nathan took Haley's hand and slowly slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger, it fit perfectly. Nathan was so thrilled in that moment that he couldn't contain himself. He ran across the roof and jumped in the air saying "Wooo" Nathan then went to the edge of the building and yelled, "She said yes! She said yes!" Haley watched Nathan in amusement as she hugged her new jersey and watched Nathan parade around the roof. _

_Nathan ran back over to Haley and scooped her up. He spun her around then slowly put her down. He kissed her like he never kissed her before. "I love you."_

_"Say it again" Haley said_

_"I love you, Haley James soon to be Scott"_

_"You're my fiancé" Haley said in a cute voice. Nathan smiled brightly at her and swooped back down for a kiss. This one was passionate and slow. He slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth and…._

"Ok that's enough." Haley said laughing. She didn't want to give them all of the details.

"That was so cute, who knew Nate was such a romantic" Said Quinn

Nathan turned a little red and that was the first time Haley had ever seen him blush. He usually had that arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Nate are you blushing? First the mushy romantic stuff now this. Haley how loud does your whip crack?" Clay asked with a chuckle

"Shut up Clay. Its just hot up here." Nathan said defensively

"Well I think what Nathan did was sweet and I am very happy for the both of you." Said Karen

"To Nathan and Haley." Keith said as he raised his glass

The group enjoyed the rest of their time in LA with leisure activity. One thing was for sure, Nathan Scott had the best week of his life. He finally became the athlete he knew he could always be and he became engaged to the women of his dreams. Life couldn't be any better.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was having too much fun to stop now. Thank you for your reviews, I love knowing that I have touched someone. **

**This story is a trial run for me. Once I develop better writing skills, I will produce quality stories.**

**I also stole a scene from 3x01, sorry Mark.**

**P.S. If any of you have read any great Naley fanfics lately please let me know. I am reading one by 23Hales right now and I need something to read in between updates. I am also a fan of ilovenaley, laperkin and ashley815. So if you have read their stories then you know they write some pretty amazing material.**

**Anywho I hope you enjoy!**

It was now July and two months after their engagement. You would think all would be right in the world and the couple was living in bliss planning their wedding. Sadly this was not the case. Nathan and Haley haven't spoken to each other in over a week and it was killing the both of them.

* * *

Brooke used her key to open the door to Haley's apartment. She was greeted with pure darkness. As she looked around the living room she didn't see anyone. It looked as if nobody had been there in days. She walked into the kitchen and it seemed as if Haley had eaten about three meals in the past week. There was a frying pan, plate and knife in the sink. She knew the next stop was the bedroom and she braced herself as she got to the door. She knocked twice, and then slowly entered.

"Tutor girl" she said softly as she peeped her head in, then body.

The room was darker than the living room. Haley was tucked with her head under the covers. A guitar, accompanied with random notes of loose-leaf paper and a pound of Kleenex was thrown around on the bed next to her. Brooke walked over to the side of the bed that Haley was lying on and sat down.

"Haley Bob, are you awake?" she asked but received no response. She began to pull back the cover and Haley grunted out loud. Brooke got up to slightly open the curtains before sitting back down,

"grhgrh" was all she said ash she slid her head under a pillow

"Haley, wake up. You haven't been outside of these walls in days and you smell like ass. "

"Go away, leave me here to die" Haley whined which cause Brooke to giggle

"I'm sorry but under section 4.07 of the best friend handbook I am not allowed to do that," she said as she slowly lifted the pillow from Haley's head. Her hair was covering her face and Brooke leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Talk to me Hales"

Haley slowly turned and was lying on her back; Brooke was taken aback when she saw her face. Haley had obviously been crying all week. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and her skin was pale. Her hair was tossed about and she was wearing Nathans Duke t-shirt.

"Oh Haley" was all she could say

"I look that bad huh?" Haley asked her eyes burning seeing as this had been the first time she had seen the sun in days.

"You look…hurt" she said in a sympathetic voice. "If it helps Nathan doesn't look any better"

"You saw him? When, where?" Haley asked searching Brookes face for answers

"I brought him over some dinner two nights ago Unlike you, he can at least eat." Brooke said

"Why are you just telling me this? Did he say anything about me?" Haley asked

"No but he didn't have to, I know he misses you."

"Then why can't he forgive me? He knows that the kiss didn't mean anything, the entire world knows it." Haley was now sitting up

"He is Nathan Scott, have you forgotten how much pride he has and how stubborn he is?" Brooke asked her best friend

Haley instantly started crying and her eyes began to burn

"He is never going to forgive me. I wish I could take it all back" Haley cried

Brooke hugged Haley.

"He saw the second part to the video, he knows you didn't want to kiss him. I think he is just hurt that you didn't tell him and that you didn't have your ring on."

"I just wish I could explain it to him but he wont answer my calls"

"Well I have a plan. I am suppose to be bringing him by some food tonight and I was thinking you could deliver it."

"I don't think I could handle him slamming the door in my face" Haley said

"He may be upset, but he loves you too much to disrespect you. Trust me it will work."

* * *

Six hours later Haley was walking up to Nathans apartment door. Her nerves were horrible and she was shaking. She was dressed in jeans, sneakers, a hoodie and sunglasses. The paparazzi were camped out outside of Nathan and her apartment buildings and she was in no shape to be photographed. She slowly reached out and knocked on the door.

"Its open" She heard him say and she slowly walked in not knowing what to expect.

Haley was greeted to empty food containers and scattered beer bottles. The TV was on ESPN and Nathan was sitting on the couch with his back facing the door.

"Thanks for the food Brooke, but I am not in the mood to talk." Nathan said bluntly

"Um, Nathan" was all Haley could say as she stood there holding the tubaware.

Nathan knew that voice from anywhere. He instantly froze, not knowing what to do. God did he miss the sound of her voice. There couldn't be an angel in heaven with a voice that sweet. Yet, no matter what he thought of her beautiful tone, the fact still remained that he was upset with her,

"What are you doing here?" he said coldly not turning around

"I, I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you" he bit back

"Please Nathan can I just explain myself?"

That was when he decided to turn off the TV and get off the couch. He stood up and faced Haley. He looked tired and his hair was unkempt. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of red basketball shorts. When Haley looked over his toned body all she could do was think about how she longed to have him hovering over her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when he replied, "The video says it all Haley"

"Your right, it says that I didn't want that pervert on me."

"I get that Haley, I'm over the kiss. I just don't know why you didn't have your ring on. I thought you said you wanted to marry me and that nobody could take you away from me." Nathan was livid and he took a second to try and calm himself" The first weekend we spend away from each other and you are out partying with a naked ring finger. How can I ever trust you again?" he asked in a low but serious tone

Haley began to feel tears prick her eyes. She never thought the day would come when Nathan couldn't trust her. She was sad that she hurt him, but she was mostly disappointed with herself.

"And don't cry Haley, your tears aren't worth anything." Ouch he thought to himself, that was harsh. But deep down he wanted to make her feel all the pain he had been experiencing in the last week.

"Why are you being so mean?" Haley asked as a tear slide down her cheek

"This isn't mean, I am actually being very nice"

Haley decided that she couldn't handle, this Nathan, and had to get out of there. She put Nathans food down on the nearest table and said, "I am sorry, for everything." She quickly walked out of the room and through the front door. She closed it behind her and had to stop all movement to catch her breath. She immediately dry heaved and in attempt to hold back her cries she put both of her hands to her mouth. She walked down the hallway and pressed the button for the elevator as she whimpered quietly trying not to bring attention to herself.

Somewhere in between breathing slowly and gasping for air she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Nathan standing above her. He didn't say anything as he took her hand and walked her back into the apartment. He led her to the couch where he motioned for her to sit as he walked to the fridge and got her a bottle of water. When Nathan came back she had seem to calm down. He sat on the other side of the couch and he thought to himself that this is the first time they ever sat on the couch together with so much distance.

"You have to stay the night. If the stalkerazzi see's you leaving so quickly and obviously distressed it will be in the headlines before the sun rises. "

Haley simply nodded her head and watched Nathan as he got up from the couch and walked to his room. He came back a few moments later and was holding a towel and folded clothes.

"Follow Me," he said as he briskly walked passed her.

Haley got up from the couch and followed behind him at a good distance. They arrived at a room and he flipped on the light and placed the towel and what seems to be some PJ's Haley had left over on the bed. Haley looked around the foreign room.

"You can sleep in the guest room" Nathan said as he turned to look at her

Haley was leaning against the door and chuckled below her breath.

"What?" Nathan asked. He didn't think anything was funny so he assumed Haley was being passive

"Nothing" she said as she ran her hands through her hair "I just didn't know you even had a guest room."

Nathan walked towards the door and Haley didn't move causing him to have to brush past her. When he was out of the way he looked back at her and said

"I am going to bed, you know where everything is."

Haley stood in the frame for a minute longer contemplating on how they had gotten to this point in their relationship. She knew it was all her fault and she just wanted to make it right.

* * *

A few hours later Haley was wide-awake being unable to sleep in this strange room, especially when the person she slept the most comfortable with was across the apartment. She deliberated over and over whether or not she should go to his room and she finally built up the nerve.

She got out of bed and crept to his room door, which was already open. She walked in and leaned against the wall

"Are you awake?" she asked softly

"Yea" Nathan said in a groggy voice

"Will you talk to me please?" she asked as she slowly walked closer to the bed before stopping half way.

"I don't know what you want me to say Haley. My heart wants me to hurt you, the same way you hurt me."

"I am hurting Nathan" Haley replied

"You mean because I made out with some guy at a bar, then lied about it? Oh wait, that was you"

Haley felt as if this conversation was going in a bad direction and did not want to add any more fuel to the fire. She slowly turned and headed towards the door

"Always and forever" she whispered

"What?" Nathan asked

"Nothing"

"Hales" he called out to her before she could leave

"Nathan, please I just," Haley gathered all of her emotions and rushed to hoover Nathan peppering him with kisses "please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

After a few more kisses from her Nathan caught control of his body and heart and halted her actions.

"I'm sorry Haley I cant do this, please. Not yet"

Haley savored a few more seconds being close to him and then sat up.

"I understand if you don't trust me anymore, but I can't not be with you"

She got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Always and Forever" Nathan said as Haley stopped and faced him" That what sucks, I still do love you and want to be with you, I always will. I just can't trust you."

Haley slowly nodded her head and walked out before Nathan could see the tears that were streaming down her face.

* * *

The next morning Haley awoke and her eyes were burning. She spent 30 minutes crying herself to sleep after she left Nathan's room. She decided to get dressed and slip out of the apartment before Nathan had the chance to see her. She quickly dressed and raced towards the door, she was just about to make it out of the living room before Nathan spoke up, shocking her.

"Leaving in the morning without saying goodbye, that's a sure way to gain my trust back." Nathan said in a sarcastic tone

Haley slowly turned around and her swollen eyes finally met his

"I just didn't want you to see me like this"

Nathan walked up to her and Haley didn't move, her eyes were still locked with his. She was praying for a kiss, a hug, some sort of physical contact but he just stood there boring his blue eyes into her brown ones. He reached his hand up as if he was going to caress her face but then he put it back down. Haley could tell he was fighting the urge to touch her.

"I made coffee, have a cup" was all he said as he turned and walked off to the kitchen.

Haley bowed her head, upset that he didn't touch her but followed behind him. When she got to the kitchen she sat on a stool at the island as Nathan poured her a cup of coffee adding just the right amount of cream and sugar, he knew her too well.

"Would you like something to eat?" he asked

"No thank you" Haley said giving him a small smile as he placed the coffee in front of her.

"You need to eat" he said as he turned away and headed to the fridge. A few minutes later he gave Haley a plate with half a bagel and cream cheese, served with assorted fruit.

"Thank you" she said and then ate a few pieces of fruit.

They sat in an awkward silence; Haley knew Nathan was watching her eat to make sure she ate it all. She hadn't eaten much that week and her body looked frail.

"Are you going to eat something too or just watch me?" she asked in a joking manner but Nathan didn't laugh. He didn't do anything, but stand there.

"I don't like this" Haley said as she put down her fork.

"Too bad, I can tell you haven't been eating and you can't go anywhere until you finish." Nathan said sternly, Haley sent a confused look his way and he continued "Sorry" he softened his approach "I still care about you and I want you to be healthy so please eat."

"Ok" she replied "but I was talking about this awkward silence."

"Oh, well what did you expect? A conversation about choosing a wedding date?" Nathan scoffed at her.

That hurt Haley's heart. She forgot how cruel Nathan could be to people. He had never been like that to her and it felt horrible. Even when they were in high school and Nathan was denying his feelings for Haley he never treated her like this. She knew that she hurt him and that was the reason for this treatment. Yet, through all of the insensitive comments the thought of not getting married to Nathan scared her to the core.

"Do you still want to marry me?" she asked looking at him. She searched his face for an answer.

Nathan couldn't believe what Haley just asked him. She couldn't be serous; of course he still wanted to marry her. If it weren't for Haley's dream of a wedding they would have been to city hall by now. He may have been angry with her but he still wanted to be with her forever.

While Nathan was having these thoughts he didn't realize that he had not given Haley an answer. She immediately began to feel sick and started to stand up.

"I, I have to go" Haley said feeling extremely ill

As she walked past him Nathan grabbed her arm and said

"I need you to tell me every detail. Why you didn't have on your ring, how you got to the point where a guy thought he could kiss you and why you didn't tell me."

** Stay tuned for another update. In the next chapter Haley will explain the events of that night to Nathan and hopefully get him to forgive her. Please review, I love the feedback :)**


End file.
